I love my best friend
by pinkybear
Summary: What would happen when two Best friends found out what they feel to each othere? Deuce&Cece


Strange Feelings...

Deuce POV:

What is this strange feeling? Why does my whole body trembles when she sees me or touched?

We were always just friends, best friends. They even helped me with Deena to come together. Deena.

I think she's great, I still feel something for her but not as much as for ... Cece ...

For 2 weeks it's been like ... I always think of it my heart beats faster when I see her, but she will never feel more than friendship for me.

Especially since I told her then that I feel for her never more than friendship . How could I know that I ever fall in love with her?

Her fiery red-brown Haire, hanging casually waved over her shoulder. Her oval shaped face with her simply beautiful smile.

No ! So I can't think, no, not about her! Cecillia Jones. My best girl friend since the first grade! But I can not control for who my heart beats for.

I Martin Martinez, Deuce am "in love with Cecillia Jones. I would call her today and tell her what I fell for her in the city park.

Cece POV:

I was sitting around bored in my room, Rocky has gone to Seattle for the weekend and I didn't knew what I should do .

I got up and walked to my desk and pulled out my laptop. I sat there in silence and looked just at my wallpaper.

There were three people on it. I, Rocky and Dauce. Dauce. Hmhh ... For some time I noticed he looks at me, ... so intensive.

He had never done that before. Ville Perhaps he is in love with me?

Hahahaha Cece don't be so stupid, there is nothing between you but he has also with Deena andhe is my Bffs since the first grade . Suddenly I realized something ... I would not mind if Dauce love with me, who, on the contrary even, I would be glad of it.

I quickly shook my head, no! This is wrong, he has Deena. She is real nice and she seem's to make him happy.

I may not be so selfish! But Dauce was always there for me, has taken care of me .

Dauce, with his dark black Hair, his eyes shine whenever he gave me and Rocky his new product 's. His nice art

. At that time he helped me with my math problem. I would have anyway no chance with him.

He has already said no to me loud and clear, as he had thought that I would love him.

He likes me and he ONLY wants friendship. But what shall I do, I'm just a 13-year-old girl which is in love with her best friend ...

The ringing of my call phone took me out of my thoughts about I was pretty happy.,, I'll get it, mum, "I shouted".

_, Hello? "Well, yes hey Cece have you got tiime today here is Deuce?"_

I gulped. Deuce was on the phone and sounded pretty serious, otherwise he never sounds serious.

**_"Hey, yes, sure what's up? "_**

**_"Let's meet in 20 minutes in the city park, okay? "_**

**" Okay see you then, by. "**

What he wanted ? I went to a quick shower, the hot water relaxes my muscles . I grabbed a towel and went back to my room.

I stood there for 15 minutes in front of my wardrobe until I finally took out a black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt.

I put quick makeup on , cambed my Harre and slipped into my sneakers.

When I arrived in the city park Deuce was already there. He had a serious look and smiled at me with his sweet smile.

, Hey Deuce, I'm sorry I'm late. "

, Never mind, "was the only thing he said.

Listen Cece, I have to say something I've been waiting for the right moment but will certainly never come so I say it straight out:

I do not know what with me lately is going on when I see you. My heart beats faster when we touch my whole body is shaking ... Cece I'm in love with you ...

I was speechless, for less than half an hour I found out that I'm in love with Deuce Martinez and thought that he would never return, and now he confesses his love to me in the park.

, D-Deuce, "with voice a trembling voice I brought his name.

,, I know Cece, that you don't have that same feelings for me I just want you to know. "With these words he turned and went ...

I ran after him and grabbed him by his shoulder and spun him around. Dauce I ..., .. I ... I am also in love with you is that I only recently became clear.

But you're with Deena together so I did not want to interfere you ... With tears in my eyes, I turned around on my heel and wanted to go just as he turned around and started to kiss me ...

The End!

Hope you like it! Please review it! ;D


End file.
